


Un Favor de Aster

by Dan G Panterita (Dan_G_Panterita)



Series: Los Guardianes No. 2111 Colonia W. Joyce [2]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Neighbors
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan%20G%20Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E. Aster Bunnymund sigue su rutina con normalidad hasta que aparece Sandy y le pide un favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Favor de Aster

Dos años, cuatro meses, dos semanas y 6 días.

Sonrió complacido al marcar un día más en el calendario que tenía en la pared. Ese día marcaba otro como profesor de Arte en la preparatoria de la zona. Un trabajo que si bien no era su meta principal, no le hacía menos ni nada, pues le daba más satisfacciones de las que pudo haber pensado. Estaba contento con lo que hacía.

Se siguió acomodando su camiseta, se subió las largas mangas hasta los codos, se pasó una mano por el alborotado cabello -el cual hace mucho tiempo perdió interés en arreglarlo- y se miró una vez más en el espejo.

Piel morena, pelo castaño oscuro, ojos verdes detrás de unas gafas, fornido y acompañando su camiseta un pantalón de mezclilla [1]. Si, estaba listo para su trabajo.

Salió de su cuarto, directo a la cocina de su hogar. Aún tenía una hora para entrar, por lo que se tomó su tiempo. E. Aster Bunnymund era, a sus 25 años, un hombre organizado y responsable que había aprendido a mantener un estricto horario para no caer víctima de las intransigencias del tiempo. Por lo que todo lo que planeaba hacer, lo hacía, y con la mejor calidad posible. Algo que le sirvió mucho en sus años universitarios.

Al entrar a la cocina se percató de una nota en la mesa que ahí había. No tenía ni que leerla para saber de quién era. Frunció el ceño, la tomó y leyó lo que decía.

_"Bunnymund, tuve prisa al salir y no pude lavar mis platos sucios. Son pocos, te los encargo ;)"_

Apretó los dientes, dirigiendo su mirada al fregadero donde yacían, fácil, tres sartenes, dos platos, otros dos vasos de vidrio y posiblemente algunos cubiertos.

—Esa Groundhog -siseó entre dientes.

¡Ya qué! No tenía más opción. Era eso o dejarlos olvidados hasta en la tarde que volviera y alterar sus rutinas vespertinas que obviamente no iba a suceder.

Sin más, y antes de siquiera hacerse su propio desayuno, fue a lavar los platos de su compañera de casa de asistencia: Candelaria Groundhog[2].

Llevaban viviendo juntos desde hace... dos años, cuatro meses, dos semanas y seis días. Ambos habían llegado a esa casa el mismo día, como jóvenes recién graduados de sus respectivas carreras listos para trabajar. Pero desde el principio, la joven ingeniera en bioquimica, poco o casi nada, estaba en la casa, pero siempre llegaba a dormir. El problema era que tenía un horario aún más "caótico" que el suyo y solía causar uno que otro retraso o inconveniente a Aster. Como ese de los platos, por poner un ejemplo.

Cuando al fin terminó de lavar, verificó la hora, asegurándose de que lo único bueno y rápido que podía prepararse era un cereal.

Fue a la alacena a sacar la caja, sólo para ser interrumpido por unos constantes golpes en la puerta. Resopló, fastidiado por otro retraso más, pero de igual manera fue a atender el llamado.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con una pequeña y dorada sorpresa.

—¿Meme? —cuestionó al ver al pequeño hombre. Su verdadero nombre era Sanderson pero todo el mundo lo apodaba Meme. Fue uno de los primeros vecinos en darle la bienvenida y desde entonces uno de sus amigos ahí en la calle a pesar de la diferencia de edad— ¿A qué se debe tenerte tan temprano por aquí? —preguntó, pues para nadie era secreto lo mucho que dormía.

El hombre saludó con su mano y sonrió ampliamente. Después señaló su muñeca, viendo a Aster con esperanza.

—¿Que si tengo tiempo? —verificó en su celular— ¿Es rápido? Tengo que estar en la escuela en menos de 45 minutos.

Meme asintió.

—Pasa ¿quieres cereal? —negó mientras entraba y lo seguía por la casa hasta la cocina, donde Aster empezó a buscar, otra vez, su almuerzo— Entonces...¿qué necesitas?

Meme esperó a que Aster se sentara, ya con su cereal preparado, a que comiera unas cuantas cucharadas, antes de pasarle una nota doblada. Esta acción le pareció extraña al moreno. No porque le diera una nota (después de convivir tanto tiempo con Meme se acostumbró a su lenguaje a señas y recados) sino porque estaba doblada. Miró de nueva cuenta al mayor y se percató de la tímida sonrisa que tenía en esos momentos. Algo le iba a pedir.

Desdobló la nota. Y no, no se imaginaba esa clase de favor.

—¿Quieres que le consiga trabajo a Pitch en la preparatoria? —preguntó viéndolo incrédulo. Meme asintió efusivamente. Él lo miró con descontento— Dame una buena razón por la que tenga que encontrarle trabajo al malagradecido de tu hijo.

No conocía al tal Kosmotiz, pero Meme le había contado la historia una vez, hace mucho tiempo cuando sólo estaban ellos dos, pasados de copas, después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Toothiana -vecina y amiga-. Aster sólo pudo morirse del coraje mientras, como podía, Meme le contó de ese hijo que se había ido hace bastante tiempo y jamás se dignó a hacerle saber cómo estaba, llenándolo de angustia e incertidumbre por cada día que pasaba. De lo mucho que hizo por él después de que enviudó y cómo, al parecer, no fue suficiente para su hijo. Meme sentía que había fallado, pero Aster le aseguró una y mil veces que el único que había fallado era aquel ingrato.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, ya había otra nota sobre la mesa. Aster no apartó la mirada de Meme, pero, después de unos segundos, accedió a ver el otro contenido de la nota.

Al terminar, miró nuevamente al rubio anciano. No creyendo lo que acaba de leer.

—¿Le creíste? —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Nuevamente, Meme asintió. Pero de manera tan solemne que hasta él mismo, Aster, le tuvo que creer.

—Bien, sí es cierto entonces. Creo que no puedo negarme. Pero no lo hago por él, Meme. Lo hago por tí... y obviamente por tu nieta.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]La apariencia de Aster (castaño y gafas) esta basada en la de los libros :)  
> [2]Candelaria Groundhog... La famosa "Marmota" que menciona en la peli, es su rommie. Su apellido es "marmota" en inglés y se llama Candelaria porque el día de la marmota es el 2 de febrero... el día de la Candelaria.


End file.
